


All艾/视线

by Inna111



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Reality, Body Horror, Insanity, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Tentacles, Unrequited Love, mindcontral
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 19:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21276134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inna111/pseuds/Inna111
Summary: 直男看漫画过程中被帅气的艾主席掰弯的故事，抹布X负伤兵，各种层面上的恶心人，基本谁看谁掉SAN，感到不舒服的话请及时停止哦。





	All艾/视线

手机屏幕自动亮起，在昏暗的房间里映照出一方飘忽不定的尘埃，我把手机拿起来，闯进我视线的不是动漫更新的消息，不是什么垃圾短信，也不是单位讨人厌的通知，而是一串灌注着恶意的新回复。

“真是够了，你这样废话连篇不过是想掩饰自己避重就轻的事实而已。”

冲我说这话的并非我的家人朋友，只是网络上的陌生人。事实上，我跟对方的争论早就已经有来有回地持续了将近两个小时，很难想象，我这个平日沉默寡言的人竟能一口气跟个不认识的家伙说那么多话。

事情的起因是我在一个论坛的贴子里发表了自己的观点，此人跟我意见不合就大言不惭地反驳我。我俩分歧的源头早已不重要，各自观点的正误也没什么好探究的，现在的我，正费尽心思地要证明对方是个狂妄自大、知识浅薄、口无遮拦的傻逼！

我的心跳在不知不觉中急剧加速，说实话，比起在这心烦意乱地打字，我更想顺着网线把对面揍一顿：“既然你觉得我在说废话，不就证明我说的是公认的正确的事吗？那你还要否认什么？跟自己过不去？老老实实承认自己思维广度不足不行吗？”

“你这家伙听不懂人话吗？我说的废话是指你一直在自说自话、东拉西扯，毫无逻辑。”这句嚣张的回复也是让人无比火大。

“废话，即对于部分听众而言，意义很小的话。指大家都知道而又重复这件事情，或是一段在当时情况下对事情发展没有任何正面作用的发言，又或者指以文字或符号组成但不具备任何意义的声音或句子。你这样不停地反对我的观点又拿不出论据证明自己的论点，就显得你看待问题过于肤浅，我感觉没必要跟你争下去了。”完了完了，当我开始打开网页复制一段定义，装模作样地像辩论一样与人斗争时，我就该意识到自己有点上头了。

“果然开始给别人扣肤浅的帽子了，你所谓的深度就是把毫不相关的事强行拉一块么？跟你这种‘强行有意义，强行有深度’的人，确实没什么讨论的必要。”

我以游刃有余的样子说道：“你再怎么固执地说我是胡扯，也根本反驳不了我的观点，谢谢。”

不管多么生气都不能表达出来，说脏话是最低级最劣等的交流行为，谁先流露出激动的情绪就相当于用感性取代了理性，毫无疑问成了输家。

对方说：“那我跟你讲，谁提出谁举证，应该是你拿出确切有力的证明来，我负责挑错，不是你单方面随便扯大段话用精神胜利法自我满足了就行的。”

“你学过t检验吗，要证明观点错误得先证明观点正确是不成立的，你这样挑错没用，得去证明我的观点是不可能成立的，那样我的观点就是错的。”

“你以为所有人都和你一样笨么？证明不存在比证明存在难多少倍你不知道？这也有脸叫我论证？”这兔崽子真让人暴躁！

我得心平气和地向他解释，让旁观者感受到我的从容，这样正义的天平才会完全向我倾斜：“看来你统计学不过关啊，如果通过我的论点达不到我预设的结果的话，那我的观点就是错的。你都没有试着推理我的观点是否成立，完全就是放弃思考了嘛。”

“开始了开始了！大费周章地扯一些不相干的专业名词企图吓人，懒得跟你说，麻烦你拿出点实际的东西好不好。”

这句话正中下怀！我发动了足以使人怀疑人生的有力反击：“你这人是真是无知到可怕，‘知识是拿来唬人的’这么庸俗的话都说得出来，我看你就是那种没有知识还嘲讽别人运用知识的可悲之辈。”只要我死死揪住这点不断嘲讽他，之后无论他说什么都更像在自欺欺人。

对方果然没有像之前那样急匆匆地接上我的话，黑漆漆的屏幕静默许久，显然，这场争论，是我赢了。

但这还不够，对方用咄咄逼人的话语影响了我整个午后的心情这件事，是最后胜利的喜悦也无法掩盖的。接下来，我要以和善的口吻，表达对他的同情与理解，用类似“没有必要继续了，大家各退一步吧，其实咱俩的吵架早就可以停止了不是么？”这样的句子，向他人展现我的宽宏大量，以此把这个貌似已经自闭了的残兵败将再狠狠踩一脚。

当我思索说些什么话才能进一步把对方气死的时候，手机又亮了起来。

“你们俩扯得好远啊……在我看来，不管这段剧情有多大的争议，艾伦屠杀平民这个行为确实没得洗。”

我从疯狂的报复心理中回过神来了。

哦，这个贴子的主题，是关于漫画《进击的巨人》，关于它的男主角艾伦的。

“我对这个角色可以说讨厌得不得了，他总是又吵又闹，智商情商都低得要命，如果能力强也就算了，偏偏本质是个谁都打不过的废柴，而且对三笠也漠不关心，更别说好几次关键时刻掉链子，我都要被气死了。总之一看见他我就烦的要命，鬼知道为什么要塑造出这种傻里傻气破坏我观看体验的倒霉形象。”

这是我2013年在论坛发布的对这个角色的评价，曾经的我一口气发泄了自己郁积的负面情绪，并且得到无数认同，那种体验称得上绝妙，可现在的我更想回到过去，阻止那段愚钝而冲动的发言。那时候的我哪能想到，有朝一日，我对艾伦的态度会有翻天覆地的变化。

暮色将近，稀疏的斜阳像是一种没有重量的粘稠液体，慵懒的金色在医院前的院子里无声地流淌。落到地面的影子被拖得长长的，每个人不论高矮胖瘦，在太阳漫不经心的余光下，大家的阴影都是相似的模样。

“克鲁格先生，你有没有想过巨人之力的来源？”

“为什么突然问起这个？”看起来有些病弱的年轻人微微歪过头，用完好的右眼注视着坐在身旁的少年。

长长的黑发，苍白的脸，金色的瞳孔，这是目前法尔科的视野中所能容纳的所有色彩。

“我们心安理得地使用这个能力长达数千年，却连它的来历都没有搞懂，你不觉得很不可思议吗？我们人类使用的各种能源，不管是新兴的还是传统的，都有其转化的原理，但巨人化却总是被谜团笼罩着，根本无法用现有的科技来解释，在我看来，巨人之力就好像是人类从某个神秘的事物那里借来的一样。”

“……”克鲁格不知为何陷入沉默，法尔科猛然意识到，作为见识过巨人在战场大肆屠杀的士兵，对方可能相当排斥这个话题。

好在克鲁格及时开口，化解了法尔科的歉意：“你这种巨人之力不属于人类的意识，我想是难能可贵的。”他柔和的声音跟削弱热度的夕阳有些相似。

克鲁格的目光也如阳光般温柔，他将上半身向少年倾斜，两人的脸渐渐挨近。

如此近距离地端详克鲁格先生的面庞，缠在左眼处的绷带和散在下巴的胡茬也无法掩饰他潜在的、哪怕克鲁格先生本人都意识不到的、使自己着迷的吸引力，法尔科顿时感到脸上隐隐发烫。对方抬起手，朝自己伸过来，不同于僵硬的身体，忐忑不安的大脑立马高速运转起来：克鲁格先生想要触摸自己？自己的脸有多烫被他发现了要怎么解释？这一瞬间，毫无准备的法尔科紧张得想要低下头。

“真相离我们多远还有待探索，我只希望你不要有继承这个能力的一天。”克鲁格的手掠过少年的发顶，取下了一片小小的枯叶。

“诶？”法尔科恍然。

克鲁格先生应该察觉不到少年小小的心思，他若有所思地端详着法尔科，带着一点笑意问道：“你的脸很红，是夕阳的原因吗？”

“嗯……大概……是的。”法尔科有些不好意思地说道。尽管现在日光已经十分微弱，作为借口还勉强可行吧。

法尔科抬起头，小心翼翼地看着近在咫尺的克鲁格先生，不自觉地把注意力集中在他的眼瞳。

“咦？”得到了之前没有看出来的信息，他忍不住有些惊讶。

过长的碎发滑到额前挡住了克鲁格先生的脸，他似乎对自己的视线很敏感，悄悄把脸移开：“好啦，法尔科，早点回去吧，希望我这个只会混日子的大叔不要浪费你宝贵的休息时间。”

独自走在回家的路上，让人安逸的懒洋洋的黄昏被暮色吞没，法尔科不禁回想。

他总搞不清克鲁格先生的眼睛是什么颜色的，清晨的时候好像是幽幽的碧绿，傍晚时分又是蜂蜜一样的金色，直到对方刚刚完全注视着自己时，法尔科才明白，自己一直以来都搞错了。

他之前接收到的，不过是外界映在克鲁格眼中的色彩而已。自己透过他，看见了长椅前伫立着的翠色雪松，看见了从天上洒下来的金色的余晖。自己会产生这样的认知偏差，估计也是因为他本身就难以捉摸，宛如迷雾一般。

他的眼睛，是一种回想起来很混沌，就算展现在自己面前也无法与特定的形容词完美对应的颜色。

非要说的话，那是灰色，是介于黑与白之间沉稳的颜色。

为什么还会有人质疑艾伦的突袭呢？为了拯救帕拉迪岛，这是没有办法的事嘛。假惺惺地说艾伦屠杀平民不对有什么意思？这种不合时宜的正义感和同理心除了体现自己有多圣母，没有任何别的意义。屠杀当然是错的，这不是显而易见的事实吗？一本正经地发表这种言论，意识不到这其实是众所周知的东西，这种人才是愚昧得引人发笑。

我看漫画的目的可不是要世界和平，而是要看艾伦完成他的使命，解放帕拉迪岛啊！去他妈的艾伦滥杀无辜不得好死，死掉的平民只是推动剧情发展的工具而已，我不信有什么人会对这些名字都没有的角色扼腕叹息。

事实上，漫画这一部分给我带来了难以言喻的畅快，这种舒爽而兴奋的感觉，就像我在游戏里出于好奇兴冲冲地毁坏NPC的家园与性命一样。

不会犹豫不决，毫无心理负担，没有磨磨唧唧的嘴炮，也没有姗姗来迟的觉醒，艾伦终于成了冷血的恶魔，激进的战争狂，这让我心潮澎湃。

“克鲁格先生，想要充分了解自己生存的环境，我们人类所掌握的信息果然还远远不够吧？”

“耶格尔，那个孩子的话让你想到什么了吗？”

“巨人之力这种东西，哪怕过了数千年也还是显得不合常理，竟能与这个以科技促进生产力的时代共存，甚至与我们人类文明的搭建密不可分，你不觉得很荒谬吗。”

“我们所处的这个世界在宇宙中渺小得微不足道，偌大的空间里，会不会有更高纬度的智慧窥视着我们人类社会的运作，就像我们观察地面上蚂蚁忙忙碌碌一样。”

“巨人之力的来源本身就是无意识的，就像我们既没有善意、也没有恶意，单纯觉得无聊而在蚂蚁面前放一粒砂糖一样，之后蚂蚁族群的生灭与发展，没有人会放在心上。”

“如果有更高级的支配者存在，既然它能轻而易举地投放这个力量，也可以随随便便抹去我们的存在吧？我们人类间的厮杀与争斗，不过是在土地上留下一些迟早会被分解的残骸而已……克鲁格先生？”

“耶格尔，如果你是真心希望我跟你交流的话，恕我无法提出超出你思维认知的观点。我只是你脑内的一段电波，是糅合了我的记忆，由你重塑出来的破碎意识而已，既不具备任何主观能动性，也左右不了你的行为。真正的克鲁格已经被吃掉，彻底消失在世界上了，你还记得把我脊柱咬断的感觉吧？”

“我知道……包括你说这番话，也是出于我的意志。”

“明明有自己的想法，却总是希望听听我的意见，像个听话的乖孩子一样，你是害怕孤独，期待有人陪伴吗？”

“也许吧。”

“不必多想，我会永远伴随着你直至你死去。”克鲁格安慰道：“不过，已知的东西你已经很难顾得过来，为什么还要去担忧未知的事物？”

论坛里关于希斯特利亚的孩子是谁的争论，到现在还没完没了地进行着。之所以会吵起来，那是因为各方势力都在混乱交锋。其中有喜欢希斯特利亚的人，有喜欢三笠的人，还有喜欢阿尼的人，他们的箭头都指向一个男性角色——艾伦。我脑子里浮现出艾伦像牲畜一样被绑在角落，一群人吵吵嚷嚷地说着要拿他跟谁配种的画面。

党争与巨人这样的作品格格不入，艾伦也不是用于跟妹子配对的工具，他们这群人根本不是在讨论漫画，而是热衷于制造圈内矛盾，以互相攻击为乐，真是乌烟瘴气。

而且……这群人到底怎么回事！艾伦这么帅气、强大、果敢，这些白痴难道就看不见他的魅力吗？

最早开始在意艾伦这个角色的时候，是在马来篇初期。当我得知那个长发独眼的伤兵是潜入马莱的艾伦的时候，就像看见久违而熟悉的光明一样，有种亲切感和难以言喻的激动。后来他威严满满地威胁莱纳、当众杀死比利、成功吃掉战锤巨人的一系列举动更是让我忍不住大呼过瘾。

当艾伦回到帕拉迪岛、被关、越狱，与耶格尔派会面，接过弗洛克递过来的衣服并套上时，我也不知道是夕阳还是朝阳的玩意儿从他背后映照过来，配合着他充满力量感的裸露的上半身、坚毅而坦荡的眼神，简直像一幅世界名画那样神圣！

我要老老实实地坦白，我看到这一幕的时候完完全全傻眼了。

他真的，帅炸了。

好吧，之前我还能淡定地想艾伦现在变强了真不错，现在我是彻彻底底地沉沦了，当我发现自己几乎要忘了炮姐、狂三、雷姆等一系列纸片人老婆的时候，我才明白自己有多喜欢艾伦。

“你们居然还在吵这个？也不怕磕男主腐cp的女粉来撕你们。”

“饭圈还没有污染到巨人吧？”

“有一说一，饭圈母狗是真的恶心。”

“饭圈母狗必死好么。”

“全家爆炸！”

“看到她们饭圈智障一口一个艾伦小天使就想吐。”

“我巴不得她们死。”

“简直恶臭，她们真的不配看巨人。”

？？？

他们在说什么？怎么突然就开始团结一致地对着空气输出了？这也太诡异了。我勉强能看出他们应该在骂作品的部分女性观众，但这转变实在太过突兀。恕我直言，明明现实生活中都是巴巴地舔着妹子的死宅，为什么现在就能站在制高点发表这样不堪入目的谩骂。

我偶尔也会情绪激动，但永远坚守不说脏话这一底线，所以相当鄙视他们。

一个个都是义愤填膺深受其害的样子，莫名其妙对其他团体发表这样的恶意攻击，不仔细看我还以为别人动了他们家人。

他们形成的集体没有负罪意识，又容易被感性的东西支配，即便是有不同观点的旁观者也不敢去正面反驳他们。

聚在一起搭建只有彼此才能有发言权的语境，迅速感染着有类似倾向的路人，让恶意迅速膨胀到远远超过单体最高值的地步。这些家伙沉浸在一小撮人构筑的世界里，这不是在抱团取暖，而是大摇大摆地聚在一块儿，在公众平台放核弹。

我敢说这些人正常情况下都有充分地自制力和责任感，可是一旦身处网络这种可以隐匿身份的地方，又遇到观点匹配的人，立刻就藏不住自己的负面情绪和阴影，只要有一点支持，便充满了底气，自以为是正义的一方，肆无忌惮地解放自我，随意放纵言行。

这早已脱离了客观批判的范畴，他们有着明显的道德感弱化，严重的认知失调，这情况说得简单点就是一帮自以为是的傻逼气势汹汹地凑在一块儿，他们还真当自己的想法可以代表大众了！

当然我这么想也许不够客观，为了看看他们恨不得除掉的群体是什么样的，我去视频网站见识了一番。

无数“艾伦小天使”的弹幕从视频画面上飘过，将人物的脸遮挡得严严实实，这个时候，我难得体会到了喜欢这个角色的人群的热情。跟贬低角色、无视角色性格的那些家伙不同，这群人可以说对角色有充分的认同和偏爱。

但这群弹幕，同样让我有种非常不适、近乎憎恶的感觉。就算没有声音，我也能体会到那种叽叽喳喳的嘈杂混乱，太过激进，太过团结，就像铺天盖地的蚊蝇一样令人作呕。我有跟她们同质的情感，却完全无法容忍她们这么无脑地表达自己的痴迷，准确地说，她们情感投入的程度足以对我产生威胁。

艾伦可是个怪物，这群擅自称他为天使的女人怕不是昏了头。她们到底有没有好好看剧情，为什么要给这个凶狠冷酷的人添上与他毫不匹配萌属性标签？毫无疑问，她们只是看中了艾伦讨人喜欢的脸，根本没有把他放到一个作品中，也完全忽视了他特征鲜明的人格，这是一种更加恶劣的亵渎。

真是够了，我实在忍受不了旁人肆意糟蹋艾伦，不论是拿恶毒的语句咒骂他，还是用华丽得令人恶心的词藻赞美他，都使我无比愤怒。他的执行力、精神力，没有人能望其项背，这是为解放奴隶而战的英雄，每个人都应当对他给予尊重和敬意！

我不禁怀疑观众里是不是只有我这样深刻地理解、支持艾伦。

普通人一定没法做到像我这样狂热而不失理智，像我这样高素质的观众，应当得到赞扬才对。

我第一次萌生出与艾伦见面这样冲动而不切实际的想法。

虽然艾伦也是男的，但这又有什么关系，普通人都没有能力欣赏他，但我却可以。

我翻开书页，久久地凝视着坐在长椅上的艾伦。这是艾伦突袭雷贝利欧之前，潜伏在一所医院里的剧情，我看他一个人静静地待在那儿，仿佛在等待着什么人一样。

“克鲁格先生，不知道是不是错觉，有时候总觉得有人在盯着我。”

“是医院里的人吗？”

“不知道，我察觉到的，与其说是视线，倒不如说是一种情绪……一种让我很不自在的情绪，我无法得知它到底是从哪里冒出来的。”

“不与你接触却向你传达了情绪？如果不是错觉的话，你要时常保持警惕才行。”

“嗯……已经伪装到了这个地步，但愿我还没有被敌人发现。”

艾伦把拐杖靠在浴室的墙壁上，望着镜中的自己。他已经很少打理自己的仪表，变得多么邋里邋遢也没有在意，现在的样貌，就算是自己看着也觉得有几分陌生。

“我已经……成为这样的人了啊，他们一定不希望看见我这副样子……”艾伦喃喃道。

他站在镜子前，一副失落的样子。萧索的灯光之下，他的发梢被染上灰白的颜色，这并未使他的背影脱离黑白的色调，所以我一度以为自己这还是在看漫画。

我作为旁观者，拥有上帝视角，却始终无法触及到他，也许正是强烈的不甘和执念催生了异变，当我迷迷糊糊地过完了一个下午，睁开眼时就看见艾伦站在面前不远处。

不是漫画，是真人，瘦瘦高高的，穿着白色的长外套，披散着及肩的长发。是我对他炽热的情感起了效吧，一定是我的爱恋使我得以通往他的世界。

他确确实实就在这里，这是不容置疑的事实。我按捺不住激动的情绪，迫不及待地冲上前去。

尽管爱好跟普通的死宅完全一致，我本人好歹也算是个仪表堂堂、高大帅气的男人，我得意洋洋地想，他一定会接受我，因为得知我的存在而感动欣喜吧！

这是多么激动人心的时刻啊，我的心情、我的爱意，今天终于可以完完全全地向他倾诉了！

“克鲁格先生，你有没有听到什么奇怪的声音……”背后传来像是湿滑的软体动物爬动一样咕叽咕叽的响动，他疑惑地转过身去。

“耶格尔！把眼睛闭上！”急剧的吼声匆匆响起。

晚了，克鲁格先生说这话的时候，艾伦的目光已经与巨型的不速之客交汇。

即便他匆匆闭上眼，那惊悚的一幕已然迅速钻进脑子深处，霎时令他不寒而栗。

那到底……是什么东西啊？！像乳黄的脂肪、暗红的血肉、青紫的内脏堆叠在一起形成的畸形的庞然大物，皱巴巴的臃肿身躯下方长着无数带着吸盘的触手，怪物身体的上半部分挤着三个覆盖着鳞片、类似脑袋的东西，上面杂乱地附着着参差不齐的牙齿，每个脑袋上都密密麻麻地长着布满血丝的眼珠……那东西绝对称不上人，甚至根本不像这个世界上会出现的生物，就算用语言、用图像也无法描述它给心灵带来的毁灭性的打击……

“不要去回想你所看到的东西，”早一步反应过来的克鲁格在艾伦的意识里喊道：“那是你的大脑根本无法理解的存在，再试着去思考的话你会疯掉的，快停下来！”

“我……”心脏在疯狂地抽搐，四肢也无法动弹，喉咙痉挛得根本发不出任何声音。

他听见黏糊糊的东西摩擦的声音向自己逼近，紧接着他被推倒在地上，许许多多冰凉湿滑的触手像蛇一样攀爬到他的全身。

这个过程中艾伦安静得不可思议，这不是因为他早已冷静下来，截然相反，巨大的恐惧以及这个有机体产生的神秘干扰已经在瞬间侵蚀了他的意识。

他回过头来看我的时候，我早已忍不住伸出手将他抱在怀里，把他扑倒在地上。我们一定可以心意相通，因为他是那样的温顺又善解人意，并没有为我的唐突和粗鲁表现出丝毫不满。感受着他身体的热度和柔软，我再也忍不住内心的悸动，兴冲冲地对他发表我充满真心实意的热切告白。

“艾伦，我喜欢你！我看着你的故事已经许多年了，在我还没有意识到的时候，我就深深地爱上了你，这份爱慕早就已经到了无可救药的地步，好在今天我终于跟你相见了！”

“天天跟一些听不懂人话的混账打交道，我可是承载了好大的压力，但只要想到这都与你有关，我就一点也不觉得烦了。”

“虽然你以前又蠢又无能惹人讨厌，但这都是过去的事了，我不介意。”

“跟那些随意轻视你的人不同，我对你的一切都了如指掌，也欣赏你做任何事，你也一定愿意接受这样出色的我吧！”

怪物发出断断续续的怪异而刺耳的音节，那是人类无法想象如何发出的声音，也许还有很大部分是人耳根本不能捕捉到的。

艾伦对这些刺激反应呆滞，任凭这个巨大肉块发声的空腔汹涌地翻腾着，将腥臭的墨绿色黏液喷溅到自己脸上，他的大脑机能几乎陷入瘫痪。

克鲁格意识到，再这样下去，艾伦的神志可能遭到严重损毁，再也无法恢复。

艾伦在我面前乖得就像一只小宠物似的，我想他一定心领神会，把我的话都听进去了，毫无疑问，他已经接纳了我。我心花怒放，喜滋滋地亲吻他可爱的脸颊和脖子，他没有反抗。

我的胆子大了起来，开始脱他的衣服——一直以来想要做的事情，今天终于可以实现了。

他白皙的皮肤，纤细的脖子，紧绷的腹部和柔软的腰，在冷冷的灯光下美丽得让人眩晕，我都不知道自己到底想盯着他的嘴唇、脖子、腰部还是腿，也许我还贪心地想要同时爱抚他的身体各处。

怪物伸出的触手将艾伦的衣服撕碎，无数触须在他的身躯上不停抚摸着，像是密密麻麻的水蛭在疯狂蠕动一般。克鲁格默不作声地观测着这一切，对方始终没有要艾伦性命的意思，这不像猎食，倒像是……

一只粗大的触手从挤作一团的肉块里探出来，灵活地爬到了艾伦的大腿根部。

难道说……这个怪物是想……

克鲁格沉住气，尽力呼唤他：“醒过来！艾伦。”

“你不能死在这里，你忘了自己是为什么走到今天的吗？”

“如果一切都结束了，三笠、阿明他们很快也会来地狱陪你，这是你想看到的吗？”

克鲁格在黑暗中搜寻着，勉强抓住他一丝残存的微弱的理智。

“克鲁格……先生……”艾伦从崩溃的边缘艰难回过神，闭着眼睛说：“不行的……不行的……”

“听我说，艾伦。”克鲁格尽力维持平静：“不要睁开眼睛，相信我，趴在你身上的不是什么怪物。”

“从现在开始，不要抵抗，也不要试图激怒他，尽可能顺从他的摆布，你是不会受到伤害的。”

对于这种不可名状的恐惧，只有自我欺骗才有可能逃过一劫。

弱者的世界是何等狭隘，在绝对压倒性的力量面前，连自身的死亡都无法掌控，事到如今，只能以自欺欺人的方式苟延残喘。

近乎残忍地，克鲁格开口了。

“艾伦，告诉自己，现在压制着你的，是一个男人。”

我清楚地知道，我对艾伦有着无比污秽的想法。我可能不止一次地幻想过这样的场面：艾伦衣不蔽体，披散着长发，被我按在床上狠狠地操。越是喜爱他恐吓莱纳，煽动格里沙时恶魔般凶狠的形象，我就越希望看到他在我的身下哭泣、呻吟的凄惨模样。

没错，我爱他，同时也想要侮辱他。

不可以张开眼睛，只要再看一眼这个丑陋歪斜的生物，恐惧就会深深烙印在大脑里，足以使自己失去理智。艾伦不得不清晰地感受着湿滑黏着的东西从自己脚尖爬到腿上，冷冰冰的触感向上蔓延之时，理性也全然被感觉取代。

这是个很心急的男人。

他一边一遍遍地插入我的身体，一边喋喋不休地辱骂着我。

油腻肥胖的躯体，粗鲁地在我身上游移的手掌。他把暴躁的情绪延伸到我身上，将我缓缓地灼烧着。

从他嘴里喷出来的飞沫把我的脸弄湿，身下不知疲倦的侵犯让我大脑变得麻木，我渐渐忘记了自己还活着，忘记了自己是一个人。

这潮湿而寒冷的地面上，沾满了精液、汗液、泪液。到处都是黏黏糊糊的一片，我被剥夺了自由，像只蚂蚁一样被困在这里。

这里是无处可逃的地狱，这里是没有终焉的噩梦。

在他因羞怯和紧张而绞紧的体内，我的欲望被充分包裹着、挤压着。一开始他的反应并不大，在激烈地抽插片刻后，我的每一次撞击都会导致他全身不止地痉挛着。与沉静的外表相悖，紊乱的气息、温热的汗水、晶莹的眼泪，诱使我迷失在深不见底的欲海中。腰间的快感沿着脊柱贯穿至大脑，电流一样令人兴奋的刺激在全身上下疯狂流窜。

陷在要把人融化一样暖呼呼的喜悦中时，我还是得不到满足，究其原因，就是艾伦没我想象的那么主动。

倒不是说服服帖帖的侍奉太过乏味，这实际上棒极了，只是我想玩的花样远远不止于此，那些迫切需要通过实践来完成的愿望，需要艾伦全身心投入，好好配合我才行。

你简直是我的心脏，要是不好好地跳动起来，血液要如何运输到我的周身呢。

刹那间，无数蛔虫一样细小的白色管状物灵活地涌进艾伦的鼻孔与双耳，它们狂乱地深处侵入，艾伦还来不及呛咳，深达支气管与胃部的冰冷触感在这时候消失，刺痛耳膜的噪音也被像阻隔了一般，“存在”这个概念被粘稠油脂一样扭曲的肉块吞没，他的意识彻底与世界断离开来。

像只发情的母狗一样，艾伦四肢着地，撅着屁股趴在地上。从怪物身上垂下的三四根触手，接连不断地拍打着他的臀部，在柔嫩的皮肤上留下细密的红痕。他一边因接受怪物噼里啪啦的责备而颤抖着，一边伸出舌头舔舐抵在自己唇上的肉棒。这种紫红色、散发出化脓一样恶臭的粗大柱状物，对于艾伦而言似乎没有什么难以忍受的，他近乎麻木地取悦着这些形似阴茎的狰狞物体，把射进他喉咙的东西尽数咽下。

这样的肉棒还有好几根，有的挤到了他的手心，分散着他的注意力，他用纤细的指头揉弄伺候着；有的钻到了他的腋下，细细地摩擦着那柔软的缝隙；有的则在嘴边等待着，当上一个肉棒在他嘴里吐完死鱼一样腥臭的乳白色液体，他们就伺机侵入，争先恐后地占据他狭小而湿滑的口腔，使艾伦不断地发出苦闷的呻吟。

一条触手试探般戳了戳他的小穴，将黏液涂在褶皱上，然后猛地捅了进去，艾伦向前趔趄，忍不住呜咽了一声。另有一只细细长长的触须，像条狗链子一样紧紧缠在他的脖子上。只要这链子向前拉动，艾伦就会被箍得呼吸困难，不得不被扯着往前爬。身后的触手从屁股内部凶猛地顶着他，脖子上也被用力地拖拽着，艾伦只好战战兢兢地移动身体，像个交通工具一样，载着缠在他身上作乱的肉块蹒跚前行。

像是嫌弃他动作太慢一样，身后的操弄来得越发粗暴，每次都是直直地推到最深处，再哗的一下拔出来，无数凸起的吸盘在瞬间咬住一点肠壁向外拉动，艾伦崩溃地哭泣着，屁眼因恐惧而缩得紧紧的，大腿也在不停地发抖。

牵着他的绳子不耐烦地一扯，左腿残缺的疲惫身体再也支撑不住，无法及时作出调整，他啪得一下摔倒在地上，脑袋还磕到了墙壁，沉闷的声响在充斥着不详的空气中震颤着。

尽管尽力想要爬起来，但地面实在太潮太滑，失去了拐杖的艾伦并没有办法像正常人那样稳稳地站立。一只触手捆住了他的手腕，将他拉起来，把他的手交叠在一起，越过头顶按在墙上。

有触须抓住了他残损的肢端往侧面拉开，充分地暴露出被虐待得有些红肿的穴口，更多的触手插进他的身体中，随心所欲地进进出出，可怜的褶皱不论何时都被撑得紧绷绷的。

像是许多长长的蛞蝓爬到了胸口，黏糊糊的触感占据了单薄的胸膛，乳头被重重地揉搓，挺立起来，触手的顶端将蔷薇色的肉粒含住，无数细小的牙齿呈环形兴奋地啃咬着变硬的尖端，艾伦皱着眉痛苦地喘着气，脸变得扭曲。

仅凭一只脚很难支撑太长时间，更何况要面对无休止的蹂躏，苦苦绷直许久的右腿越来越酸痛，不可避免地弯曲，身体一旦下沉，蹂躏着肠道的触手便插得更深，他娇小的嘴巴无意识地张开，唾液不自觉地淌出来，将下巴弄得一塌糊涂。

当深入体内的肉块多得让他想要呕吐的时候，怪物忽然抓着手腕将他整个抬了起来，脚尖离地约四十厘米的时候，触手立刻松弛，全身的重量一下子落在腿缝中，艾伦惊慌失措地哭喊着，但无济于事，藤蔓一样的触手越过他的腿根，缠绕着他的腰和双臂，将他悬吊在半空。

形如鞭子的触手狠狠地抽打在他的乳头、腰侧、小腹、大腿，艾伦的嘴中溢出像小动物一样的悲鸣，每一次绽放在皮肤上的脆响都会引发他全身的抽搐，敏感的会阴因此被不断变换的力度重复碾压。

怪物的体力与兴致似乎没有界限，这样毫无理由的责罚不知持续了多久，艾伦数次从昏厥中醒来，每次都是同样把人逼疯的绝境。

他精疲力尽地趴在怪物身上，怪物开始改变形态，等他反应过来时，自己除了头和手指，整个上半身都被沉重而冰冷的肉块压着，脖子、肩膀、手臂，一直到腰，像是被封进了一堵孤立的墙壁之内，乳头被什么细绳一样的东西捆住，屁股被单独暴露在墙壁另一侧。

此时，他仿佛成了一个被摆在什么人面前，单纯用于发泄的工具。

不同形状、热度、硬度的肉棒有序地将他贯穿，怪物在有意地制造轮奸的错觉，并乐于听见艾伦凄厉的惨叫。射进去的液体在凶猛的抽插下被挤出来，如果没有被封在墙壁里，艾伦很有可能被这力度撞得跌倒。

怪物的恶意还未终止，禁锢身体的墙壁变得越来越低，屁股只能相对越翘越高，这种难受的姿势下，他想要跪下来，可只要微微移动上半身，墙壁里面被抓住的乳头就被拉长，疼痛难忍，无疑艾伦的一切挣扎都会带来额外的痛苦。

像是把一个机器及零件安装在地面上一样，怪物严谨而细致地调节着艾伦肢体的的角度和摆放，构造出一个令它满意的画面之后，便可以开始尽情操纵他了。

拥挤地盘踞在体内的触手们恶意地挤压他的膀胱，蚯蚓一样的触须钻顶进他的尿道，火辣辣的刺痛随着触须的撑大而迅猛地燃烧着，在内外酸胀与锐痛无尽的冲刷下，艾伦狼狈而惶恐地发出微弱的哭号，无力挣扎的双腿瑟缩着，他一动都不敢动。怪物咕噜咕噜地扭动身体，像是愉快得手舞足蹈，他则在绝望中失禁了。

前面一点点被排空，后方则变得充盈，源源不断的污浊液体倒进了他的体内，艾伦被灌得眼球上翻，微微张开的嘴里探出了舌头，他肚子被射得高高隆起，宛如怀胎八个月的孕妇。

说到底艾伦还是个男人，他不可能真的生出自己的小孩，意识到这一点的怪物失望不已。

他将他翻过身平放，掰开双腿，撑开他的屁眼，狠心地按压沉甸甸的腹部，企图将射进肠子里的液体挤出。大量黏液噗得一下涌了出来，艾伦抱着肚子呜呜地惨叫着，泪水糊满了整张漂亮的脸 

没多久，只有少量浊液稀稀拉拉地从穴口渗出。怪物揉了揉他的肚子，发现还是有细微的波动感，就抬起触手拍打起他雪白的肚皮。肚脐被击中时，残酷而强烈的刺激使他难受得想要弓起背，大腿和手腕被触手粘在地面上难以移动，他只得咬紧牙关，忍住毒素一样在血管里上窜下跳的热量，毫无抵抗地任其玩弄。

在这里仿佛没有时间流动的概念，也许过了半小时，也许过了半个月。半小时是因为怪物总是情绪亢奋，把艾伦摆成各式各样淫荡的姿势，半个月则是因为艾伦已经像坏掉一样，几乎给不出任何反应了。

他失神地躺在地上，灰色的眼睛毫无焦距地大大睁着，湿漉漉的睫毛上沾着泪珠，从脖子、胸口、膝盖到脚心，浑身上下都布满了擦伤、咬伤和鞭打的痕迹，他的脸上、乳头上、小腹上、肚脐里都沾满了黏滑浓稠的液体，弥漫着浓烈刺鼻的气味。

湿润的长发绞着我的手指，我抓住他的头，正考虑要不要插进左边眼眶试试，就被他的右眼吸引了注意力。艾伦的眼睛明明是绿色的吧，我看到的却并非如此。晦暗的红、刺眼的黄、混浊的青紫，这些交织在一起的颜色没有丝毫五彩斑斓的感觉，而是象征着一切腐败、罪恶、憎恨之类负面的事物和情绪一般，引发了我强烈的、想要呕吐一般的不适，一下子让我兴致全无。

这果然只是我的梦境吧，我昏昏沉沉地想，自己是该回去了，明天还要上班，艾伦也要继续潜伏，并部署对雷贝利欧的突袭吧。

一丝不安从心底划过，我一边提裤子一边没由来地感到焦虑，无法描述的违和感环绕着我，我隐隐地觉得，自己可能再也不会做这样甜美的梦了。

歇斯底里的尖叫声像是刺进耳膜的利针，不停地在内部搅动，延伸的强烈振动促使额角都在隐隐作痛。像是触发了旁人痛苦的开关，一个人的失控迅速感染着其他人，四面八方的哭声、惨叫，稀里糊涂地混杂在一起，此起彼伏地回荡着，将死气沉沉的空气挤压得泥泞不堪。

淹没在这片阴影中的，有苍老得像四五十岁，实际不过二十几的病人，有被炮弹炸得面目全非，牙床都不复存在的病人，有手足不由自主地剧烈发抖，狼狈不堪地跳舞的病人，有动不动牙关紧闭，面部肌肉抽搐的病人。

失明、耳聋、断腿，各种姿态仿佛早已不足为奇，除了肢体上的残损，这些病人的精神也是伤痕累累。

聚集在此处的，大部分是士兵，他们被认为是缺乏坚定品格而心智受损的懦怯者，被战场遗弃，被社会遗弃。事实上，他们是被抑郁和焦虑苦苦折磨的受害者，是被夺走社会功能与自理能力的可怜人。

散布在各处的惨状，从视觉、听觉触动着旁观者的内心，将难以抵挡的苦闷灌注进来。

自己不在的时候，克鲁格先生一直独自注视着这样的景象吗？

法尔科如往常一样来医院探望，却没有见到熟悉的身影。

正当他东张西望地寻找那个黑色长发的青年时，一位医生模样的人叫住了他，对方凝重的神色让法尔科有不祥的预感：“我认识你，你经常跟克鲁格在一起，你是他的什么人？”

法尔科一时间找不到可以什么可以用来描述的词，对方就示意他跟上，兀自迈开步子头也不回地说道：“你在找他吧？跟我过来。”

两人一起踏上楼梯，穿越走廊，一路上有许许多多面色晦暗的病人，他们或是身体、或是心灵，都遭受过惨绝人寰的重创，那种抑郁的气氛似乎会侵染在场的每一个人，使人的情绪不由自主地变得沉重。法尔科紧张地询问道：“医生，克鲁格先生出什么事了吗？”

“战争创伤，你一定不陌生吧？”

“我知道，可是克鲁格先生他……”法尔科犹豫着：“……他的病情这段时间还算稳定吧？”

“我原本也是这么以为的，结果今天早上查房的时候发现他惊恐发作了——几乎跟其他从战场上回来疯疯癫癫的病人没有两样。”

“为什么会这样！？”

“你平日里看见的也许只是表象，心理压力这种东西是可以隐藏的，潜在的心理健康问题可能会随着时间的推移持续存在甚至增加，直到把人彻底压垮的一天才显露出来。直到今天，我们医院还在接收从上次战场上回来的士兵，这些新病人大多初期都没有异样，安然地回到了家中，可没过几周就开始发病，且急剧恶化到不得不入院治疗的地步。”

法尔科想到自己昨天跟克鲁格先生谈起巨人，对方似乎不想多聊这个话题。

“这类病人普遍会对诱发创伤的线索产生回避及情感麻痹，他们丧失了安全感，难以与别人建立密切联系……啊到了。”

两人走到走廊尽头，停在一间病房前，医生闭上嘴巴，轻轻地把门打开，这就是克鲁格先生的居所吗？法尔科紧随其后。

房间内一共有两张床，外侧那张并没有人，患者大概是出去了。两人悄悄地走到克鲁格的床头，他盖着被子安静地沉睡着，并没有被二人的动静吵醒。

他长而卷曲的睫毛在脸上投下阴影，时不时轻微地颤动一下，法尔科屏住呼吸，生怕惊扰到他。

医生的气息不知为何变得粗重，在法尔科还没发现的时候，他的表情猛然变得狰狞起来，他死死盯着睡着的克鲁格，咧开嘴笑道：“你知道吗？他醒着的时候，光是让他察觉到你在看着他，就足以使他情绪失控……表现起来就像这样。”

他突然把手伸进克鲁格的领口，不知道在什么地方鲁莽地掐了一把，面对医生莫名其妙的举动，法尔科大惊失色，根本来不及阻止他，只听见克鲁格瞬间清醒过来发出惊恐的叫声。

克鲁格爬到离面前两人尽可能的地方，死死地抓着衣领，长发下充满敌意的眼神和紧绷的肩膀无不反映着他的戒备。

“医生！你这是在干什么！”法尔科制住男人的手质问道，对方只是傻呆呆地笑着：“哈哈哈都被本大爷耍了，哈哈哈哈哈。”

“难道说这家伙……！！！”

“这个房间的病人！又开始了！”门口乍然传来女性的声音。

气势汹汹的医护人员一下子冲进房间，二话不说把痴痴笑着的男人抓住，一个医生骂道：“早就说了隔壁床这家伙搞不好会欺负他！一开始就不该把这疯子安排在这个病房的！”

像模像样地扮演医生的家伙，居然是个精神病，法尔科感到不可思议。

“克鲁格昨晚被发现昏倒在浴室里，可能是不小心摔倒撞到头了，我们检查了一下并没发现外伤，生命体征平稳，不过他醒来后立马出现了过激的警觉反应。”

克鲁格先生，明明是身形高挑的男人，此刻却瑟缩在床尾一角，胸腔剧烈地大幅度起伏着，喉咙里传出急促的气流声，像只受惊的瞎猫一样可怜兮兮的。

“克鲁格先生，克鲁格先生？”法尔科轻轻地呼唤他，他毫无反应，好像喊的不是他的名字一样，他的眼睛空洞无神地对着自己，传达着一种无意识的恐惧。

医生瞄了一眼克鲁格，接着告诉法尔科：“我们对他使用的药物能起一定镇静作用，但会产生毒性和依赖性，而且疗效有限。心理治疗是最佳的办法，可他这状态难以与别人建立亲密关系和情感交流……”

“如果你是离他关系近的人，试着多给他一点心理支持吧。”

“克鲁格先生，我是法尔科，还认识我吗？”人群从病房离开，法尔科独自面对着神志不清但没有明显攻击性的克鲁格。

“不要害怕，这里不是战场，而是医院。”他学着小时候哥哥照顾自己的样子，低下身子仰视着对方，温声安慰道：“没关系的，这里没有炮弹和巨人，你再也不需要投入战斗了。”

他抬起手，试着触碰对方的头，意外容易地成功了。克鲁格一动不动，但眼里的不安仍未散去，他便一下一下地抚摸着对方的脑袋，希望他能放松下来。

“真抱歉，我对你的了解还是不够多，我只是敬仰着你，却无法知晓你究竟背负了多少压力。”

“克鲁格先生，不知道你遇到了怎样可怕的事情，一定远比我在战争中看见的还要恐怖吧？可即便如此，你还是坚强地活下来了，多么了不起啊。”

“是你激励了我，告诉我要不断前进，现在，换我来拯救你吧。”

法尔科轻抚着他的背，感觉他下一刻就会逃走，就先将他抱住。看起来比自己宽厚的肩膀，此时正隐忍地颤抖着。

“今天在医院看见许多精神崩溃的病人，他们的处境让我很难过，明明以前都没有这样的震撼，也许是因为之前一直在与你聊天，我忘记了留意他们的情况，但克鲁格先生你一定比我更清楚这种事吧……毕竟大部分时间都孤独地看着他们。”

“如果见识过地狱就会变成这样子的话，那些没有出事的人，难道已经变成了恶魔吗？”

“帕拉迪岛的人是恶魔，艾尔迪亚人是恶魔，与我们交战的敌人是恶魔，我们这些被训练出来的杀戮机器，又何尝不是恶魔呢？可我们，同时也是人类啊，也是被国家利益摆布，被迫投入不正义战争的棋子。”

“你从这个仇恨的漩涡中脱身，一定希望改变什么对吧？未知的前路还那么长，谁愿意被背后的景象困扰。”貌似听进了法尔科的话，克鲁格不再那么紧张。

像是回到了坐在长椅上聊天的时光，一个认真地讲述，一个安静地聆听，与之前不同的是，因为意识到自己与克鲁格密切接触，少年的整张脸都因为害羞而变得通红。

貌似克鲁格先生对其他人都很生疏，自己可以主动碰他，就好像是个特例一样。

法尔科尽量自然地劝导他：“你跟自己的家人感情应该很好吧，他们给你送来礼物，一定也希望你能早点回家跟他们团聚。”听见家人，克鲁格像是回想起了什么。

“为什么不愿意早点回去见他们呢？”

对方垂下眼睛，小声地呢喃道：“我……”便不往下说了。

“是担心这个身体给他们添麻烦吗？”

克鲁格默不作声。

“安心吧，既然是亲人，无论你变成什么样子，他们都会乐于接纳你的。”法尔科像是下定决心一般：“如果还是不想回家的话，请把我当成你的家人吧……”

“法尔科……”尽管有些憔悴，克鲁格灰色的眼瞳已经重回清明，他注视着面前率真明亮的少年，用如往常一样平和的语气说道：“谢谢你。”

即便已经知道后续发展，回顾莎夏死去这段情节依旧让我心如刀割。不仅是我喜欢的吉祥物没了，艾伦登上飞船时，阿明对艾伦失望的眼神也导致我的不悦之情油然而生。

复活阿明实在是血亏，当初活下来的是团长的话哪来那么多屁事。如果团长还在，艾伦才不会这样被同伴指责、不信任，也用不着在帕拉迪岛被突袭时孤军奋战。

老实说我怪难受的，尤其是艾伦爬上飞船的时候还被兵长狠狠踢了一脚。

我不明白，艾伦幸幸苦苦地潜伏、搞突袭，不正是为了救帕拉迪岛吗，兵长这么做这到底有什么意义？为什么利威尔能理解埃尔文的梦想，却不支持艾伦的计划？明明这两人都是恶魔，利威尔却只对埃尔文有私心，这让我很不满。

剧里的人不懂艾伦，剧外的人也看不透他，只有我这样脑子清醒的人对他专心地注视着！

不如让艾伦自个儿发动地鸣踏平世界算了，已经对主角团队失望透顶的我，不管不顾地期待着这样的剧情。

士兵们拿来两条结实的绳子，分别抓起艾伦的手腕，将绳索在上面缠绕一圈死死系紧，把另一端固定在旁边，这样艾伦的行动便被限制在一定范围内。

尽管他一直都是任由处置的顺从模样，大家依旧都对他投以戒备的目光。

重逢没有带来任何喜悦，在称不上友善的氛围中，艾伦陷入极为短暂的恍惚。

“克鲁格先生，感受到了吗，落在我身上的视线。

“对，不是我的同伴，是不属于在场任何一个人的视线。”

“我想起来了……我在地下对阿尼犹豫不决的时候，我在巨木森林与莱纳争吵的时候……那种憎恶、不耐烦的视线就曾落在我身上。”

“现在，它就在看着我，用一种怜悯的眼神。”

“不用担心我，不管它是什么，我都不会害怕。我只是觉得……”思索着如何形容这种心情，艾伦停顿了一会儿，然后采用了最直白、最具真实感的描述。

“好恶心。”

**Author's Note:**

> 本文的路人是个混乱智障，可以不用在意他的言行。  
起因是跟小伙伴聊天：  
—19伦战斗力太强了，压他简直地狱难度，希望有帅气的抹布推倒他  
—抹布的话，丑一点不是更好吗？


End file.
